Promises
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: Promise me your protect her Rick. (Character death)


Kate got murdered when their daughter is a little girl. When the girl gets into her teens she sick of her dad's protection and ask why his so protective all the time Rick answers. "Cause your the only living thing I have left of her and when she was dying in my arms I promised her I would protect you, you look so much like her with your smile,laugh and hair.

"No Kate" Rick said running over to his wife who is bleeding out.

He scooped Kate up in his arms and held her close.

"Don't leave me or Ellie you can't leave her" Castle begged tears dripping down his cheeks,

"I'm sorry" Kate breathless. "She needs you Rick take care of her"

"She needs you too I need you my love"

"Always protect her and tell her that I love her" Kate's eyes started to shut.

"No please Kate don't shut your eyes just stay with me"

"I love you Rick" Is her last words as she closes her eyes.

Rick starts to break down and hold Kate closer to his body.

"Always my love always" He cried into her neck pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Come on Castle" Ryan said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let me hold her for one more minute"

"We will be in-car bro" Espo told him.

Espo and Ryan started to walk out of the building with tears in their own eyes.

/

Back at the 12th everyone was shocked about the death. Espo hugged Lanie as she cried into his chest.

Ryan called Jenny to bring Ellie who was having a play date with Sarah Grace Castle sat at his chair by Kate's desk.

After collecting herself in her office Gates walked out of the office and towards Castle.

"Mr Castle" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes" He looked up at Gates with tear stain cheeks.

"I'm very sorry about your wife she was the best detective I had and I know you she loved you and your daughter more than anything"

"Thank you Captain"

"I would be willing to keep her desk as a memorial"

"Thank you Captain"

"And you can keep helping the NYPD with cases"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm done with the NYPD"

"I understand"

"I'm going to write a book about her life"

"I'll look for it in the book store when it comes out"

"Daddy" He heard Ellie behind him.

"Ellie" He rushed over to her and hugged her.

While Jenny walked to the break room where Ryan was.

"Mama" He pointed to her desk.

Rick kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry baby girl she's gone" He whispered.

/

13 years later.

Ricks jet black hair was now lighter and married with grey hairs.

Alexis was married with a husband and had two kids but lived in Florida.

Martha died when Ellie was 8.

Jim took up the drink again and died when Ellie was four.

Rick wrote the last two Niki heat books and he couldn't decide which one was worse he wrote a book about Kate's life story and their married life. He hadn't moved on from Kate he always thought Kyra was the one who got away but it turns out Kate was.

Ellie well she used be a sweet little girl who adored her father then a teenage girl who didn't adore him and wished she had a mother.

"I can't stand you I wish you weren't my father" Ellie told him as he was cooking dinner.

"Ellie don't say things like that"

"It's just a movie"

"It's a school night" Rick put some pasta on her plate.

"Your so uptight dad"

"Ellie I want to protect you I love you"

"No you want to cover the guilt of not protecting mom"

"Don't you dare say that" He snapped making Ellie jump. "It's not about guilt it's about a promise I made as she died in my arms"

"I know dad I'm sorry"

"You look so much like her Ellie you're the only living then I have left of her"

Ellie felt bad for the way she had treated him and he was right he was the only living then he had. The other things he had left of her mother was his wedding band that was still on his finger some photos of her,videos and memories.

"But dad you can't protect me from everything"

"Alright fine go to the movies" He stormed off into his study.

He sat in his chair and combed his fingers though his hair when he felt her wrap his arms around his neck and her soft lips on his temple.

He rested his head against the back of his chair and rested his hand on her arm.

"I wish you were here Kate you would know what to do?"

"Your doing a great job with her Rick you're a great dad"

"She hates me Kate"

"I was just like her when I was in my teens I hate my parents when ever they wouldn't let me do what I want but as I got older and became a parent I understood why they did she will understand one day"

"I hope so I can't lose her too"

"Go talk to her Rick I love you" Kate pressed a kiss to his temple.

"No Kate don't go"

"You'll be fine babe I love you both so much"

Then she was gone once again.

/

Ellie was laying on her bed crying when she heard her mother's voice.

"Ellie" Kate said combing her fingers through her curly hair.

"Mom" Ellie said sitting up.

"Ellie you get more and more beautiful when ever I see you"

"His out of control mom"

"I know baby girl but his doing it cause he loves you so much and he doesn't want you to get hurt trust me you will understand when you are older and have a daughter of your own"

"I'm going to name her Kate like you"

Kate smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That sounds good baby girl I love you"

"I love you to mom"

/

Ellie walked into her dad's study who was tracing their wedding photo.

Ellie walked behind him and looked at the picture.

"She looked beautiful" Ellie said.

"She always looked beautiful"

"I'm sorry dad"

"I'm sorry too Ellie"


End file.
